


Vincent Dating A Creative S/O

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Headcannons for Vincent Sinclair having a S/o whos crafty:





	Vincent Dating A Creative S/O

Headcannons for Vincent Sinclair having a S/o whos crafty:   
\- For whatever reason, you ended up as a living residence of Ambrose, a feat that was unheard of. But you managed it, now living as part of the Sinclairs little town.   
Vincent was instantly drawn to you after your sketch book fell out of your bag. He flicked through the pages, his fingers tracing the delicate lines and rough sketches.  
\- He would always be listening to you, even if you didn’t think he was. Like if you mumbled to yourself that you needed a sharpener, it would appear within an hour.   
\- If you knit or crochet, he would love it when you sat down in the wax room with him, both working away silently but comfortably. It would remind him of those ‘ideal’ family pictures he had seen.   
\- You always make things for him. Whether it’s a painting of Ambrose from the top of the hill, a pair of knitted gloves or some pottery, he would treasure each item.   
\- Compliments from both sides.   
\- Vincent likes to think of you as his muse. Your beauty drives him forward, wishing to replicate it in his art work. In the beginning, before you got together, he would be unable to stop thinking about you. it would drive him crazy, especially at night or when he was trying to work. Out of frustration, he would grab a sketch book and start drawing you, hoping that if he put pencil to paper, that he might be able to clear his head for a moment. But he quickly became obsessed, especially if you find the drawing and compliment them.   
\- In fact, that would be the reason any sort of confession might come. You would find this beautiful drawing of yourself and make a joke about it, something along the lines of “im not that beautiful” or “you’ve drawn me too pretty”. Vincent would shake his head, reaching out to push a strand of hair away from your face and your laughter would stop as he stared down at you. in that moment, you would realise he really does see you as that beautiful.   
\- You would persuade Vincent to take off his mask when he was around you with a single phrase.  
“Me and you, we’re artists. We see beauty in things that other might not. I see beauty in you without the mask. I always have.”   
\- As things got more intimate between each other, Vincent found himself wanting to draw you with… less clothes, a request he never voiced. But you wanted the same thing.   
One night, you came to the wax room, only wearing a nightgown. Vincent thought nothing of it, just assuming you had on a nightie or short and top under neither, until you asked him to draw you naked. He would nearly fall out his chair and scramble to grab paper and a pencil.   
The two of you would retreat to your room and, as Vincent worked, his heart hammered in his chest.   
\- If you had a knack for realism in your art work, he would try to make sure his sculptures are as realistic as possible, which would lead you to try be better at realism. You and Vincent pushed each other in the best possible way, always improving and getting better because the other improved and got better.   
\- Making things for the other Sinclair brothers. Bo would act like he didn’t care, but you knew he always walked with a extra bounce in his step after he received a gift. Lester would be over the moon, your gifts being displayed or worn wherever he could.   
\- During winter, your handmade gloves, scarves, hats and sweaters where all the Sinclair family wore. You couldn’t help but laugh if Lester and Bo get into and argument about whos hat is whos, or what colour you had given to each of them.   
-


End file.
